Matsu Tsuko (TCG)
Matsu Tsuko was the Matsu Daimyō of the Lion Clan. She was the beloved of Akodo Arasou, the Lion Clan Champion. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Demeanor Tsuko was as renowned for her menacing fury as for her devotion to Bushidō and to the Empire. She took no insult lightly, and she had a broad definition of what constituted an insult. As daimyō, she insisted that each of her senior staff delivered briefings with exceptional detail, which she heared out with trademark intensity. Likewise, her commands to Shiro Matsu staff were exhaustively specific and must be carried out to the letter. Courts of Stone, p. 21 Arasou's Death In 1123 Tsuko was put under the command of Akodo Toturi, Arasou's older brother, and their army moved to reinforce the forces of Akodo Arasou, who been campaigning at the foot of Toshi Ranbo for several weeks, after the city had been seized by the Crane Clan. The command group also included Kitsu Motso, Matsu Gohei, and Matsu Agetoki. Tsuko regarded Toturi as a weak and fool commander, and she was disgusted by his way to approach battle. Eventually Tsuko joined the fray beside Arasou, and follow him in a frontal assault of the city's gate, only to see the Lion Champion to fall under the arrows thrown by Doji Hotaru, the Crane Clan Champion. Toturi became the new Lion Champion after his late brother, and sent Tsuko to Yōjin no Shiro for attending the funeral rites of her betrothed. The Price of War, by Mari Murdock Raising Tensions with the Crane A rōnin bringing a Crane appeared during Arasou's funeral. Tsuko recognized the prisoner as Doji Kuwanan, Hotaru's brother. Kujira, master of the Warriors of the Boar, had been manipulated to retake the contested village of Shirei Mura from the Crane, so he would offer it as a gift to the Lion, its former owners. Tsuko executed Kujira on the spot, because the capture was an act of trickery, a vile deception against the Crane. She decided to send Kuwanan to Hotaru, where he could confront his sister for her failure of Bushidō. The Fate of Flames, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda She decided to set Kuwanan free to investigate the suspicious death of his father, the Crane champion Doji Satsume, and its ramifications upon all Crane. The Fires of Justice, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Raising Tensions with the Unicorn The Unicorn Clan broke a treaty with the Lion, which included the betrothal of the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Altansarnai with the Ikoma Daimyō Ikoma Anakazu. In response Tsuko ordered Matsu Mitsuko to seize Hisu Mori Mura, The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer which was among the named villages to be traded in the broken treaty. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III The Lion forces were overrun by superior Unicorn forces, giving the Lion ground to claim the Emperor his permission to wage war against the Unicorn. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Self-Proclaimed Champion During war preparations on the contested Osari Plains, Tsuko decided to take control of the activities against the Crane Clan, self-proclaiming herself as the true Lion Clan Champion. She was quickly accepted by her generals, such as Kitsu Motso and Akodo Zentarō, who disavowed their Lord Toturi. Shortly after Tsuko's forces stormed Kyūden Kakita, where she took several prominent Crane dignataries as hostages. Roar of the Lioness, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda External Links * Matsu Tsuko (Children of the Empire) * Matsu Tsuko (The Emperor's Legion) Category:Lion Clan Leaders (TCG)